ayano is kidnapped
by turtlemaniac
Summary: when splinter is kidnapped he meets a young girl who has also been kidnapped. review please all suggestions welcome


**Ayano is kidnapped by scientist who impregnates her with splinters baby**

one day Ayano was walking home from college when she was suddenly bundled into a van and was quickly knocked out and when she woke up she was on a table so she looked round and saw a giant mutant rat and he said "what is your name? i am splinter" and Ayano said "i'm Ayano why are we here?" and splinter said "i do not know but we will find out soon the scientist who brought us here is coming" then a man came in and said "oh good you're both awake now i can get on with the procedure" then Ayano said "what are you going to do to us?" and the man said "i'm going to get you pregnant with his baby so i can have a mutant child and understand the best way to procede with making more mutants like him" then he stuck a needle in to splinters testicle and drew out a syringe of sperm then he said to Ayano "i just need to cut you open so i can put the sperm straight into the egg and make sure you get pregnant" then he made a cut across Ayano's abdomen and she screamed in pain so splinter said "it will be alright i am here for you" then the scientist injected her egg with the sperm and implanted it in her womb then he stitched her closed and once he was done he had them put in a cell together but he made sure that Ayano was naked then once he had left Ayano stayed on the floor so splinter said "are you alright Ayano?" and Ayano said "yeah just in a bit of pain where he cut me open" then splinter said "the pain will get better but we need to try and get out of here so he can never have your baby if you do get pregnant" then Ayano said "but even if we do get out i cant run around naked" then splinter said "if we get out of our cell i will lend you my kimono which is on that table" then Ayano went to sleep.

the next day after having a bit of food that was in the cell when they woke Ayano was taken to the scientist again and he made her take a pregnancy test and he said "it's positive you're pregnant with a mutant child" then he sent Ayano back to her cell and she told splinter then they sat round trying to work out an escape plan. 3months later Ayano felt really weak as she had barely kept down any food because of the morning sickness associated with pregnancy so she was dragged from the cell to a lab where she was scanned and she was then dragged back to the cell and dumped at the door so splinter ran to her and said "are you alright Ayano?" and Ayano said "yeah just a bit tired and weak because of the sickness" so splinter helped her to the only bed in the cell that he normally had and he laid her in it then said "sleep Ayano you will feel better when you wake" then Ayano said "but this is your bed splinter" and splinter said "it does not matter you need it more while you are pregnant" then Ayano fell asleep.

when she had her 6month scan the scientist said "do you want to know the gender?" and Ayano said "i might as well i'll be carrying it for three more months" and the scientist said "it's a girl" then he got the guards to take Ayano back to the cell and once she was there splinter said "what did they want with you this time?" and Ayano said "he scanned me again to see how the baby was" then splinter said "so nothing bad happened?" and Ayano said "no but i learned we have forceably created a daughter" then splinter said "you are having a girl?"and Ayano nodded so splinter said "if we get out you can come live with me and my sons she will be my first daughter" then they sat down and played hangman on the floor.

when Ayano was due to give birth she woke up and had to use the bucket toilet so she sat on it and urinated but when she got up she felt a cramp so she said to splinter "we have to put our escape plan into action today" and splinter said "why whats wrong?" and Ayano said "the baby's coming now please get us out or it will be too late" so splinter said "ok Ayano lie on the floor and act unconcious" so Ayano did then splinter knocked the cell door to get the attention of the two guards and he said "excuse me we need your help" and the guards said "why?" and splinter said "i cannot get the girl up something is wrong with her she needs medical attention pregnancy can put pressure on the windpipe" then the guard said "so? if she dies it's just less worry for us" then splinter said "but if she dies the child dies too and the last 9months have been for nothing" and the guards knew he was right so they opened the door and rushed in then when they were stood over Ayano he hit them both on the head and said "get up Ayano we are getting out now" so Ayano got up then he passed her his kimono and she wrapped it round herself then splinter walked her up some stairs and after a few fights with guards he took her out of a door then he said "come to get to my home quickly we must take the sewers" so Ayano went down the manhole with him then he took her to his house.

when they walked in Ayano saw four turtles and one of them said "father human behind you" then it jumped to attack Ayano but splinter knocked the turtle to the floor and he said "leonardo this girl is with me donatello i need your help when i was taken i was put in a lab and this child was impregnated with my baby and she is now in labour help her to have her child" then donny ran over and said "ok she's only 2cm dilated lets get her to the med lab now" but Ayano was resistant to go with donny so splinter said "what is wrong Ayano?" and Ayano said "it's a lab he wants to take me to" and splinter said "yes he can help you better there" then Ayano said "no i just escaped from one i dont want to go to another however good the intentions of the people in there with me" then splinter said "donatello take her to a spare room and let her have her child there" so donny took her to the nearest empty room with a bed and once Ayano was laying down he said "ok Ayano you need to relax the baby will be a while yet" then Ayano said "i want splinter here with me please get him" so donny opened the door and said "father she wants you here" so splinter came along and said "it will be alright Ayano you can stay with us when you have had the child" then he sat down and 1h later donny examined Ayano again and said "ok you're fully dilated you need to start pushing now Ayano" so Ayano pushed and 20mins later she pushed her baby into the world and donny said "she's fine and she doesnt even look like a mutant" then Ayano fed her baby and said "i'll call her allyssa" and splinter said "a wonderful name for our child come i will show you to your room" then he took her to a room and she slept.

when the baby was 1yo Ayano was sitting in her room while her baby slept in their nursery when donny came in and said "Ayano i have loved you since i first saw you" then Ayano said "i dont care donny please keep away from me i know what you want" then donny said "so i'm going to rape you if you wont let me fuck you" then Ayano said "no get away i only want to fuck splinter" but donny came closer still then he ripped her clothes off and raped her. a week later she felt sick so she took a pregnancy test and it was positive so she went and fed her baby then sat in her room for the rest of the day. when Ayano was 3months pregnant she went to donny and said "donny i'm pregnant with your rape child" then donny said "well i cant let you have the child alone i want to show you something tonight ask dad to babysit for you then come out to the sewer tunnel 3miles north of here" and Ayano said "ok thanks donny i knew you would accept this child as yours" but Ayano didnt know he was planning an abortion with raph.

later that night she went to the tunnel and saw no-one so she walked in further then donny and raph dropped in front of her and behind her then Ayano said "what are you guys doing?" and donny said "we're going to do an abortion on you" then Ayano said "but donny you said you wanted this child" and donny said "yeah but i changed my mind" then raph said "get her naked donny" so while raph held Ayano donny pulled her clothes off of her then when she was naked donny said "what do we do now?" and raph said "tie her arms and legs to pipes" then between them they tied Ayano to pipes and then donny said "oh she looks so hot why dont me and you rape her several times while she's there?" and raph said "yeah lets you first" then donny raped Ayano and after this they both raped her 3times each cumming in her every time then raph said "ok donny we need to abort the baby now get the coathanger" so donny got the coathanger then he said to Ayano "after this has been shoved in your vagina and you've lost the baby we'll be expecting you to finger yourself and give yourself at least 10 orgasms on the bleeding part of your clit" then Ayano said "but my clit wont be bleeding" then raph said "yes it will i'll shove the coathanger in it and hurt you badly" then donny sharpened the end of the straightened coathanger and he said to raph "you want to do it or will i?" and raph said "you can all you do is line it up with her fanny then you shove it and when you feel resistance push harder" so donny put the coathanger between Ayano's vagina lips and once it was in her entrance a bit he shoved it really hard and Ayano screamed so raph put his penis in her mouth to silence her.

when donny felt the resistance he pushed and Ayano heard a pop then she knew her baby would die so she intended to comply with their wishes and when donny withdrew the coathanger and handed it to raph then raph said "thanks donny now to make your clit bleed" then Ayano said "ok but before you do i'll do anything you want now please let me have control of my arms and legs" then raph said "why?" and Ayano said "i can hold my legs wider open and i'll spread my clit to make it bigger for you" so they untied her and Ayano held her legs and clit wide open and raph said "oh yeah thats making me so horny again" then Ayano said "why dont you fuck me again i can pretend it's rape if you want" and raph had a word with donny and then he said "ok while we rape you say thing like no i dont want your mutant rape child and you're too big for me please stop" and Ayano said "alright" then donny stuck his penis in her and when he was fucking her she said "no please your penis is too big dont rape me please" and soon after that donny cummed in her and then the same was repeated with raph but with him she said "no i dont want to get pregnant with a mutant rape child" then once he had cummed in her he said "ok Ayano now spread them for the clit bleeding" so Ayano spread her legs and held her clit open then raph poked the now dirty coathanger into her clitoris then he shoved it deep and Ayano said "ow it hurts please take it out" but for raph it wasnt hurting her enough he wanted her to scream in pain so he shoved it deeper and Ayano screamed "aargh please dont" then she used her hand to pull it out and her clit started bleeding so donny said "now get started on the orgasms" so Ayano started stroking her bleeding clit and she said "it hurts please dont make me" and raph said "tough you'll hate this more" then he licked her vagina and she said "no i'll give myself an orgasm if you'll stop" so he stopped then Ayano rubbed at her bleeding clit.

5mins later ayano felt her legs shake and her vagina tightened then a fluid exploded out of it and donny said "thats the first one now come on Ayano or we'll shove the coathanger in you again" and Ayano didnt want that so she kept going and quickly had another 8 orgasms but when she was trying for her 10th her arms got tired so she stopped trying for a minute raph saw this so he picked up the coathanger and said "get fingering again or this is going in you again" then Ayano looked at the coathanger and said "but it's so dirty" and raph said "yeah thats the point" and Ayano said "but my arms are so tired please dont" and raph said "tough it's too late it's going in again" but Ayano closed her legs so raph tied her up again and said "donny get your clit spreader out" so donny got a small machine out and placed two tiny things in Ayano's clit then he twisted something on the machine and Ayano felt her clit open really wide the raph said "going in" then he shoved the coathanger in her clit again and he shoved it all the way in then he said "finger yourself now bitch or we rape you again" so Ayano stroked her clit again and she screamed in pain as she did but she had her 10th orgasm but then as raph withdrew the coathanger he threw it into the corner then said "the baby came out of you hours ago we've been here all night now come on donny lets get her preggers again with your baby and with mine you can operate to implant an egg impregnated by you and an egg impregnated by me in her womb" and donny said "yeah i'm gonna do that get my surgery bag" so raph got the bag the he said "first me and you need to cum into two seperate pots" so they produced the cum into the pots then donny layed all his tools out on a cloth on the floor then he put out a bottle of morphine and a bottle of anaesthetic and Ayano said "please use those donny i'm in so much pain" and donny said "raph what do you think was she a good enough whore?" and raph said "no she deserves the pain" so donny put the bottles away.

once Ayano's arms were tied together and her legs were tied up away from the pipes donny laid Ayano on a collapsable table and cut into her then he picked one egg out of an ovary with his tweezers and once he had a syringe filled with his sperm he injected the egg then put it in Ayanos womb then he did the same with raphs sperm and then he closed Ayano up and said "you're preggers again and we're going to leave you here" then they untied her but left one leg chained up so she couldnt escape. when they went home splinter said "boys Ayano has not come home tonight you will go look for her" so that night they all split up and searched the city and when they got home donny said "i found her but she said she wasnt a good mother and she wants us to look after her baby then she ran off again" then they all went to sleep. when Ayano was ready to give birth again she went into labour and donny helped her have her children then he said "as soon as those babies are one we're going to sterilise them and rape them as well" then they left and Ayano looked after her children calling them ramona and diamond.

when the babies were 1yo donny and raph came along and removed the babies wombs then 2weeks later they came in and Ayano said "please no donny" and donny said "we do what we want and we want to rape them" then he picked up diamond and pulled out his penis then once he had her clothes off the baby said "what can i do?" as they could already talk because they had taken the turtles fast development genes so donny said "spread your legs" so the baby opened her legs and donny fucked her until he cummed into her and raph did the same with ramona and then they put the babies down naked and donny said "why dont we see if babies can orgasm?" and raph said "how?" and donny said "if we get Ayano to stroke her clit and have an orgasm then we can tell the babies to do what she did" so they walked up to Ayano and said "Ayano we want to teach the children to orgasm young have an orgasm for us" and Ayano said "no i wont help you teach my children to do that" then raph said "if you dont i'll make ramona get pregnant now by inserting one of your eggs fertilised with my sperm into her" then Ayano said "ok i'll do it" then donny sat the babies in front of Ayano and said "watch what mummy's doing" then Ayano fingered herself until she had an orgasm and her cum exploded out onto the floor then raph said "ok you two do what she did until that stuff comes out of you" so the two babies started to rub their little clits and 10mins later ramona screamed "ohhhhhhh ohhhhhhhh" as the orgasm rocked through her then shortly after that diamond screamed "yeeeeeeeessssss ohhhhhhh yeah" then the cum exploded from both of them and donny said "now lick it from each other" so the babies went to each other and first ramona licked diamond then diamond did ramona and raph said "now Ayano i want you to finger the babies" and Ayano said "or what?" and raph said "you'll get the coathanger treatment again" and he held up a very dirty coathanger then he said "this is the one i used 2years ago it's very dirty" so Ayano shoved her fingers into her babies and they both said "mummy is this good?" and Ayano said "yeah it's normal girls" then just before they left donny said "girls what you did earlier i want you to do that every day" then they left.

1week later when donny and raph went back donny saw the floor was covered in cum then he said "good girls now i want you to come here and let me lick your vagina silly ramona" so ramona went to donny and raph said "come here diamond i want your perfect fanny" then diamond ran to raph and Ayano was helpless as she saw her two brothers having a munch on her daughters vaginas but then when they were done donny said "i'm going to operate on diamond so she can have children and i'll make her have one" then he got the table up but it was a mini one then he said "girls want to play doctors and nurses?"and they both said "whats that donny?" and donny said "well diamond needs an operation on her fanny and her stomach so i am the doctor doing the operation but i need a sexy little nurse who will let the patient lick her fanny can you do that ramona?" and ramona said "yeah" then donny put diamond on the table and said "ok now stand over her head and when you need to have an orgasm and let the cum splatter in her mouth and let her lick you out" so ramona did as she was told. when they were ready donny started the operation and halfway through ramona said "ohhhhhhh theres my cum swallow it sis" so diamond did and once donny had finished the operation he said "ok diamond you can have children now do you want one?" and she said "yeah how can i?" and donny said "let me rape you" then diamond said "what is rape?" and donny said "i have sex with you when you dont want me to" then diamond said "ok now" so donny picked her up and she said "no let me go" then donnny fucked her until he cummed in her and they left.

1week later when donny went back he said "diamond come here i need to test you" so she went over and took the test then donny said "you're having my baby diamond" then diamond said "what will happen now?" and donny said "well in 9months a baby will pop out of you but until then i need you to keep calm" and diamond said "ok thanks donny" then donny looked at ramona and said "come on i'll lick your fanny if you want me to" so ramona ran over and donny licked her vagina then ramona said "will you make me have an orgasm like you do for mummy?" and donny said "yeah come on i just need to shove a finger in you" then she went to him and he made her have an orgasm then raph did the same and they left.

6months later they could all see diamonds bump and she was proud of the child she was feeling everyday and when donny and raph came she said "hey donny the baby's fine today" and donny said "good but we wanted to have a word with mummy can we?" and the girls said "yeah" then they went off and donny said "Ayano when the baby is coming we might not be here so call us with the special signal" and Ayano said "i will" then they left. the day of diamonds due date she was in pain so she said "mummy i think the baby's going to pop out today" so Ayano called donny and he came running then he examined diamond and said "yes it is coming push and it will pop out of you soon" so she pushed and when Ayano looked she saw a baby sliding out of her child and donny said "it's a girl you've a granddaughter Ayano" then Ayano said "please let me go you can keep the kids just let me take my grandchild to the surface" and raph said "ok she'd be no good for sex anyway it's an incest child" so they let Ayano go and Ayano said "diamond give me the baby i'll take care of it" then diamond said "ok mummy i cant care for her anyway" then Ayano left. for the next year they were fucked every week and made to have orgasms.

one day when the children were 2yo ramona read a paper that floated down the sewers and she learned what was happening to them wasnt normal so she said to diamond "we have to go find the man mummy always told about the rat" so that night they snuck out of the place they had always called home and walked the sewers and the next morning as donny and raph were going out to see the babies they went and then the children stumbled across the lair so they walked in and made their way in then they saw splinter in his chair so they walked up to him and ramona said "splinter?" when splinter heard the voice of a young child he jumped into attack mode and he said "how did you find my house?" and diamond said "please dont let him hurt me ramona" then ramona said "i wont sis" then splinter said "i am sorry if i scared her but who are you? and how do you know me?" and ramona said "i'm ramona and this is my sister diamond we're Ayano's children your sons donny and raph have been using us for sex for a year" and splinter said "well do not worry i will see to it that they do not come back here again" that night he kicked them out and told then "never return these children will be traumatised over what you have done to them" and they left then splinter said to ramona "does your sister talk?" and ramona said "not much she's scared of strangers after what your sons did to her" then splinter said "have a rest children you may sleep in the settee" so they laid on the settee and fell asleep.

a few hours later Ayano walked in with her grandchild in her arms and she said "splinter i see my girls found you thanks for looking after all of my children" and splinter said "you are welcome but why didnt you come back sooner?" and Ayano said "i was kept tied up by donny and raph for years and when they let me go i had to ensure my grandchilds survival so i took her to the surface" then splinter said "but you have no children old enough to have babies" and Ayano said "donny used artificial means to get diamond pregnant this is her child" then splinter said "it is alright they will not be returning what did they do to you Ayano?" and Ayano said "an abortion, they made me have many orgasms on a bleeding vagina and they artificially got me pregnant" then she started crying so splinter gave her a hug and said "it will be alright me, leonardo and michelangelo will help you with the children and will help you recover" then Ayano said "thank you splinter can you take the baby please?" and splinter said "what is wrong Ayano?" and Ayano said "i just feel a little tired can you get the guys for me please?" so splinter called his remaining sons and when they got there splinter said "michelangelo take care of all the children introduce ramona and diamond to their sister allyssa" then he passed mikey the baby and the other girls followed him. when the children were all gone Ayano collapsed and said "splinter i didnt want to show it but i think i need an operation you need to do it now" and splinter said "what is wrong with you Ayano?" and Ayano said "the things they used on me were dirty and i have been slowly developing an infection but now it had taken over my womb i need you to do a hysterectomy" and splinter said "ok Ayano we will help you me and leonardo have a lot of medical knowledge between us" then leo took Ayano to the med lab and anaesthetised her.

once ayano was anaesthetised they operated and removed her womb but before she came round splinter said "if she had an abortion we might need to check down there to see if that is also infected" so leo pulled her pants off and then he said "oh my father she doesnt have a vagina anymore it must have been that badly damaged she had to have it removed" then splinter said "ok lets get her dressed again" so they put Ayano's clothes back on and once she woke up splinter said "the operation was successful but we did notice that you have no vagina" and Ayano said "no i dont i have a permanent catheter fitted my vagina was too infected for them to save but dont worry i didnt tell them about you i said that it was a crazy man who thought i was his wife" then splinter said "ok Ayano come you can see all three of your children and your grandchild" and Ayano said "the baby's a girl and she's called amber dad" then splinter said "you called me dad?" and Ayano said "well the children need a grandad and you're the only man they've ever known who isnt my brother" then splinter put Ayano in a wheelchair and took her out then he said "michelangelo bring all the children out" then mikey came out with amber in his arms and three girls following him and once they were in the living room Ayano said "hi allyssa i wanted to come back to you i really did but i was prevented from coming to you sooner" then allyssa said "it's ok mummy i understand" then Ayano said "so are you girls all getting on?" and mikey said "well ramona and diamond are a bit scared of me why is that?" and Ayano said "donny and raph raped them several times so they're kinda scared of anyone who looks like them" then mikey said "ok its alright girls orange means good guy and so does blue" then ramona said "so you two are the good guys?" and mikey nodded then Ayano said "thanks mikey can i have amber please?" and mikey nodded then he passed the baby to Ayano and splinter said "do not stress youself Ayano we can look after the children while you recover from that surgery" so Ayano said "thanks dad but about the girls ramona and diamond wont eat anything too hot because they've been used to cold food and amber is allergic to cows milk so i have some goats milk in my bag she can have" and splinter said "alright sleep now Ayano" then he placed her on the settee and she fell asleep immediately.

when ayano was asleep splinter looked at ramona and diamond and said "would you girls like to try hot food?" and ramona spoke with diamond then said "yeah we want to what is there?" and splinter said "well we have a lot of pizza" then they went through and ate as much as they could then splinter fed amber and put her for a rest. when Ayano woke up the next morning she saw all her children standing round her with different components of breakfast so she said "thank you girls" then she took the food and ate it then splinter said "there is amber she has already been fed and changed but you are now out of goats milk" then Ayano said "thanks dad it's alright i was pregnant a few months ago but the baby was born prematurely and he died but that means i still produce milk so i can use my breast milk to feed her" so later that day splinter said "Ayano it is time for her lunch" and Ayano said "i know dad but i cant find an empty room to breast feed her in" and splinter said "you may use my room Ayano" and Ayano said "thank you dad ok lets go amber" then she picked the baby up and went to splinters room. when she had closed the door she lifted her top up and put the baby to her breast then she started drinking but 5mins later Ayano heard the door open so she looked and saw leo then leo said "oh Ayano i'm sorry i was trying to find father" and Ayano said "he let me use his room to feed amber he's in the med lab checking my latest results" then leo left and once Ayano was finished she burped amber then pulled her top down and went out to her other three children to make them take a nap and this was when she knew her life was going to be very busy with four children to bring up.

**the end**


End file.
